


Sweet Tooth

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, infinite has a sweet tooth, this surprises shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Strange isn’t the word Shadow would describe the scene. But, it’s the best he could think of now.





	Sweet Tooth

Strange isn’t the word Shadow would describe the scene. But, it’s the best he could think of now. In the kitchen was Infinite. The Jackal was wearing a pink apron and humming to himself. Now that itself wasn’t the strange part. Shadow had seen the Jackal in this form since the first day the male moved in. and Shadow didn’t mind it. He found it cute, but he’ll never say it aloud. What was strange was what the Jackal was cooking. Or baking to be correct. That’s right. Infinite was baking. And this was strange for Shadow since Infinite didn’t have a sweet tooth.

At first, the hedgehog didn’t think much of it. He thought that Infinite was baking for the group was rebuilding in the area that the two lived in. Infinite was part of this group as well. If he wasn’t feeling sick that is. Indeed, the Jackal often became sick. But in the past month or so, Infinite has been in good health. And this pleased Shadow. At least he didn’t have to worry about Infinite fainting or anything for that matter. So, for now, he’ll let his love be. 

“So you do have a sweet tooth…”

Infinite blinked. It an hour or so after dinner and the Jackal had gotten himself a piece of cake. A rather large piece of that. He didn’t expect Shadow to ask him this. Indeed, Infinite did have a sweet tooth. Though most of the time he either ignored it or he was not bothered by it.

“I do. But, most of the time it doesn’t bother me. But, lately, I’ve been craving anything sweet.”

Well, that explains the cake. The first thought to run across Shadows mind. But, why was the Jackal craving sweets? Maybe he had a very intense sweet tooth and sometimes it got the best of him. Shadow, himself has a small sweet tooth. And sometimes even he gives into it. And he had nothing to worry about. Infinite was eating a vanilla cake, though the size he has is a bit…much. But, the hedgehog will let that slide. He’ll talk about portions tomorrow with the Jackal.

“Hmmmm….don’t get sick off it. I don’t want to wake up at three in the morning hearing you.”

Infinite got the other a glare. Then stuffed a bit of cake in his mouth. Sometimes Shadow gets on his nerves. But, his sweet tooth was more than enough to occupy his mind for the moment. The Jackal didn’t like wasting his time on a pointless conversation when he can be eating instead. Once finished, Infinite leaned back in the chair and sighed.

“I feel fat now.”

This caused Shadow to laugh. Infinite made a cube and threw it at the other, hitting him in the head. This made the hedgehog turn and his face met another cube. Infinite can be sassy after eating or just plain mean once in a while. The Jackal sighed and got up to put his plate in the sink. He left Shadow to care for his sore head and face.

“Ow, you can be a little shit sometimes.”

Infinite chuckled. Indeed he was a little shit as Shadow says. But, this is what he gets for dating him. Not that Shadow wasn’t one at times. But, that’s another discussion for another time. A smile pulled at the Jackal’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
